02 Lipca 2011
TVP 1 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Zielona miłość - odc. 3/3 - Paweł; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Pogodni - odc. 2; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Mazury nieodkryte - Mazury Garbate i Gołdap; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 3/21 - Gdzie my - tam granica - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Wyspa Piratów, odc. 23 (Pirate island, ep. 23); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Super życzenie Goofy'ego, odc. 64 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - odc. 29 (3 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Księżniczka (Princess); baśń filmowa kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2008); STEREO 12:30 Polityczne menu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 12:50 Pogodni - odc. 2; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:20 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Góry, morze czy Bejgoła fiołkowe zauroczenie jak obuchem w łeb odc. 3 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:20 Unicestwienie, cz. 1 (Fanaa p. 1); dramat kraj prod.Indie (2006); reż.:Kunal Kohli; wyk.:Kajol -, Tabu -, Aamir Khan; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Kabaretowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Zwierzęta świata - Małpi gang - cz. 1. Rozłam w stadzie (Monkey Thieves - II seria (Divided We Stand)) - txt - str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Pogodni - odc. 2; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Polowanie na męża (Bridal Fever); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Ron Oliver; wyk.:Andrea Roth, Delta Burke, Gabriel Hogan; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Wieczorynka - Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i smok, odc. 31 (Rupert and the Clockwork Dragon); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Świnka Peppa, seria II - Warsztat pana Psa Lewarka, odc. 17 (Grandad dogs garage, ep. 17); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Dziewiąta kompania (9 rota) - txt - str.777; dramat kraj prod.ROSJA, Ukraina, Finlandia (2005); reż.:Fiodor Bondarczuk; wyk.:Fiodor Bondarczuk, Aleksiej Chadow, Michail Jewlanow; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:35 Pogodni - odc. 2; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Boks - Gala boksu zawodowego - Hamburg cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:05 Kino nocnych marków - Glina - odc. 15/25; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Budząc zmarłych s.4 odc.9 - Zabójcze słowo (Waking the Dead, series 4, ep. 9); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Zdaniem obrony - odc. 3/5 - Jeździec na ogniu; serial sensacyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:10 Kino nocnych marków - Pewnego letniego dnia; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1986); reż.:Jakub Z. Ruciński; wyk.:Wojciech Wysocki, Jerzy Kryszak, Bożęna Dykiel, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Katarzyna Skrzynecka, Dorota Maciejewska, Wiesław Dziuba, Jarosława Michalewska, Mariusz Czajka, Janusz Józefowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Opactwa i klasztory - Klasztor kamedułów w Camaldoli (Camaldolese, Monastero do Camaldoli, Italy); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Człowiek wśród ludzi; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:45 Bliżej Lasu - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Tak możesz - Blada jak ściana czy wytapetowana; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Familijna Dwójka - Flintstonowie - odc. 31 Klub Anonimowych Tatusiów (The Flintstones ep. Daddies Anonymous); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Familijna Dwójka - Mikołajek - odc. 19 Tajna wiadomość (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Le Message Secret); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Pogodni - odc. 2; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Karino - Odc. 3/13 Niebezpieczeństwo - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 2/7 - Hotel pod gwiazdami - txt - str.777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 2. Zasadzka - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Lata dwudzieste... lata trzydzieste - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Janusz Rzeszewski; wyk.:Tomasz Stockinger, Dorota Stalińska, Ewa Kuklińska, Piotr Fronczewski, Agata Rzeszewska, Jan Kobuszewski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Grażyna Szapołowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (10) gość: Małgorzata Braunek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (53); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - posiedzenie rządu; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1860; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Kopalnia złota - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej - Zaczarowana Piosenka z Dalekich Krain; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Dziewczyny z Dzikiego Zachodu cz. 1 (Buffalo Girls p. 1); western kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Rod Hardy; wyk.:Anjelica Huston, Melanie Griffith, Peter Coyote, Jack Palance; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Pogodni - odc. 2; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 4; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach w tropikach (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:10 Kabaretowy Klub dwójki na wakacjach w wielkim mieście (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:15 Kabaretowy Klub dwójki na wakacjach pod gruszą (3); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:15 Wielki pożar (Superfire); film akcji kraj prod.Kanada, Niemcy, Nowa Zelandia, USA (2002); reż.:Steven Quale; wyk.:D.B. Sweeney, Diane Farr, Chad Donella; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Samowolka; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Robert Gonera, Aleksander Gawek, Paweł Iwanicki, Mariusz Jakus, Krzysztof Zaleski, Michal Żebrowski, Renata Dancewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Skazany na bluesa; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Jan Kidawa-Błoński; wyk.:Jolanta Fraszyńska, Anna Dymna, Maciej Balcar, Tomasz Kot; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Mój pierwszy raz - (29); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Przygody Animków (48) 07:45 Przygody Animków (49) 08:10 Nowe przygody Scooby'ego (5) 08:40 Kaczor Donald przedstawia (56) 09:15 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (5) 09:45 Gumisie (14) 10:15 Ewa gotuje (125) 10:45 Powrót trzech ninja - komedia przygodowa (USA,Japonia,1994) 12:45 90210 2: Podwójna randka (29) 13:45 Dom nie do poznania: Terpenning Family (188) - reality show 14:45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15:45 Rin Tin Tin - film familijny (Bułgaria,USA,2007) 17:45 Mamuśki: Godzina zero (8) 18:15 Mamuśki: Podróż poślubna (9) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Złote kierpce (29) 20:00 Medalion - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,USA,2003) 21:55 Nagi peryskop - komedia (USA,1996) 23:55 John Doe (1) 00:55 John Doe (2) 01:50 Zagadkowa noc 03:00 Zza kamery... (31) 03:15 Tajemnice losu 04:40 TV Market TVN 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Co za tydzień 08:30 Dzień dobry wakacje 10:55 Szymon Majewski Show 11 11:55 Wipeout - Wymiatacze 12:55 Cofnij zegar (5) 13:25 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! 6 (4) - program rozrywkowy 14:25 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! 6 (5) - program rozrywkowy 15:25 Kobieta na krańcu świata: Wenezuela - przepis na miss (1/10) 15:55 Wakacje w krzywym zwierciadle - komedia (USA,1983) 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje 3: Restauracja "Kuchnia i Wino" 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Moje wielkie greckie wesele - komedia romantyczna (USA,Kanada,2002) 22:00 O czym marzą faceci - komedia kryminalna (USA,2001) 23:55 Chodźmy do paki - komedia kryminalna (USA,2006) 01:45 Arkana magii 03:05 Uwaga! 03:25 Nic straconego TV Polonia 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 201* Podwójne uczucia; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 202* Chory człowiek; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 203* Szczęście komendanta; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 204* Ostatni raz; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 205* Mielizna; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Dziewczyna i chłopak - Tosiek i Tomka; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Przyłbice i kaptury - odc. 8/9* - A wężowi biada; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Mój pierwszy raz - (48); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Najważniejszy dzień życia - odc. 6/9 - Broda; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Konic; wyk.:Witold Dębicki, Maria Andruszkiewicz, Alicja Jachiewicz, Zofia Niwińska, Izabella Olszewska, Krystyna Serusiówna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:15 Przeprowadzki - odc. 3/10* Serwantka generałowej; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Tunezja - "Tunis"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 30; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Dzika Polska - Lasy pełne życia - Leśna brać; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL (43); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 5 - Róża - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 391 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 392 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Czarna bandera; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Czas honoru - odc. 29* seria III "Oddział do zadań specjalnych"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Tu Warszawa - retransmisja koncertu z okazji inauguracji polskiej prezydencji w Unii Europejskiej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Kino Mistrzów - Przypadek; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Bogusława Pawelec, Marzena Trybała, Jacek Borkowski, Adam Ferency; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Laskowik & Malicki; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 5 - Róża - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Czarna bandera; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 20* - Diabelskie porachunki; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Ranczo - odc. 21* - Jesienna burza; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Kino Sąsiadów na bis - Skrzypce i sen (Housle a sen); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1946); reż.:Vaclav Krska; wyk.:Jaromir Spal, Vaclav Voska, Karel Dostal, Vlasta Fabianowa, Libuse Zemkova, Jirinka Krejcova; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 30; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:19 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:14 Infonuta; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:37 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:43 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:53 Pogodni - odc. 2; serial interaktywny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Kulisy Prezydencji - Odc. 1; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 22 (odc. 22); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 12; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:41 Pogodni - odc. 2; serial interaktywny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:01 Debata po europejsku; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:45 Pogodni - odc. 2; serial interaktywny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Newsroom - odc. 36; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Łagodna na drodze; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:57 Pogodni - odc. 2; serial interaktywny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:22 Boże, błogosław Islandię (God Bless Iceland / Gud Blessi Island); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (2009); reż.:Helgi Felixon; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:27 Pseudonim Jan Nowak; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jolanta Kessler-Chojecka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:26 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Newsroom - odc. 36; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:14 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:41 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:06 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Kulisy Prezydencji - Odc. 1; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:36 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 22 (odc. 22); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:49 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:13 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:37 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:47 Newsroom - odc. 36; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:12 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:36 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Kulisy Prezydencji - Odc. 1; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Debata po europejsku; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:24 Łagodna na drodze; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 22 (odc. 22); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:42 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 12; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVN 24 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Skrót informacji 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:45 Skrót informacji 11:00 Serwis informacyjny 11:30 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:10 Dekada - program publicystyczny 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie tygodnia 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie tygodnia 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:10 Babilon 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Reporterzy 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:30 Horyzont 19:00 Portfel 19:21 Fakty po Faktach 19:55 Serwis informacyjny 20:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 20:40 Ciąg dalszy nastąpił 21:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 00:00 Babilon 00:45 Dekada - program publicystyczny 01:30 Fakty po Faktach 02:10 Szkło kontaktowe 03:00 Dzień po dniu 03:55 Supermeteo 04:00 Portfel 04:10 Horyzont 04:35 Prosto z Polski 04:55 Supermeteo 05:00 Ciąg dalszy nastąpił 05:45 Dekada zmian - program publicystyczny 06:30 Supermeteo 06:35 Maja w ogrodzie TV Puls 06:00 Spotkanie z balladą (7) - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania (4) - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Austin Stevens - na szlaku drapieżników (7) - serial przyrodniczy 09:00 Pełna chata (16) 09:30 Pełna chata (17) 10:00 Pomoc domowa 3 (13) 10:30 Pomoc domowa 3 (14) 11:00 Jim wie lepiej 2 (31) 11:30 Jim wie lepiej 2 (32) 12:00 Czarne stopy - film przygodowy (Polska,1986) 14:00 Dzika banda - film przygodowy (Niemcy,2006) 16:00 Jim wie lepiej 2 (33) 16:30 Jim wie lepiej 2 (34) 17:00 Pomoc domowa 3 (15) 17:30 Pomoc domowa 3 (16) 18:00 Bajki animowane 19:00 Tom i Jerry (28-33) 20:00 Odliczanie - film sensacyjny (Rosja,2004) 22:15 Rockaway: Krwawy rewanż - film sensacyjny (USA,2007) 00:00 Tajemne rozkosze - film erotyczny (USA,2000) 02:00 G-2 - film sensacyjny (USA,1995) 04:00 Zobacz to! 05:30 Telemarket TV 4 5:15 Ręce, które leczą - odc. 72, magazyn 5:35 VIP - program kulturalny 6:00 KINOmaniak - odc. 499, magazyn filmowy 6:30 Galileo - odc. 28 7:30 W szale żerowania. Rekin - film dokumentalny, 2007 8:30 V Max - odc. 445, magazyn motoryzacyjny 9:00 Dennis Rozrabiaka - odc. 71, serial animowany, USA 1986 9:30 Dennis Rozrabiaka - odc. 72, serial animowany, USA 1986 10:00 Dennis Rozrabiaka - odc. 73, serial animowany, USA 1986 10:30 Dennis Rozrabiaka - odc. 74, serial animowany, USA 1986 11:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 18, Polska 2010 12:00 mała Czarna - odc. 267 13:00 KINOmaniak - odc. 500, magazyn filmowy 13:30 VIP - odc. 360, program kulturalny 14:00 Letni wakacjometr - odc. 1, Polska 2011 14:30 Sport 17:00 Zamiana żon - Kordowscy/Kępińscy - odc. 10, Polska 2007 18:00 Dziesięć największych odkryć w Egipcie - film dokumentalny, USA 2006 19:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 20, Polska 2010 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 21:00 Ekspres von Ryana - film wojenny, USA 1965 23:25 Kroniki Piotra Bałtroczyka z Warmii - odc. 4, 2010 00:25 Pogrzeb - film gangsterski, USA 1996 2:30 Perfidna intryga - thriller erotyczny, USA 2003 4:00 Galileo - odc. 29 4:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:05 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:25 We dwoje - program rozrywkowy 06:35 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 07:05 Mango 09:10 Ally McBeal 3 (4) 10:10 Raczkujące melodyjki (1) 10:40 Raczkujące melodyjki (2) 11:10 Raczkujące melodyjki (3) 11:40 Raczkujące melodyjki (4) 12:10 Raczkujące melodyjki (5) 12:40 Raczkujące melodyjki (6) 13:10 Gdzie pachną stokrotki 2 (10) 14:05 Zostań top modelką - reality show 15:05 Niania 2: Łabędzi śpiew (38) 15:35 Niania 2: Miłość i prawa ręka (39) 16:05 Domowy front 2 (4) 16:35 Domowy front 2 (5) 17:05 Domowy front 2 (6) 17:35 Teoria wielkiego podrywu (17-ost.) 18:00 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 2 (1) 18:30 Raczkujące melodyjki (7) 19:00 Raczkujące melodyjki (8) 19:30 Komediowa sobota: Obywatele prezydenci - komedia (USA,1996) 21:35 Komediowa sobota: Dickie Roberts: Kiedyś gwiazda - komedia (USA,2003) 23:35 Płonący wieżowiec - film katastroficzny (USA,1974) 02:50 Arkana magii 04:55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:40 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Tajemnice przeszłości (14) 08:30 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Powrót (15) 09:20 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Motyle (16) 10:30 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Nieproszeni goście (17) 11:25 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Źródło miłości (18) 12:15 Pierwsza miłość (1234) 13:05 Pierwsza miłość (1235) 13:45 Pierwsza miłość (1236) 14:30 Pierwsza miłość (1237) 15:10 Pierwsza miłość (1238) 15:55 Rybnicka Jesień Kabaretowa Ryjek 2010 (3) 16:55 Oblicza Ameryki (543) - magazyn turystyczny 17:35 Taaaka ryba 18:05 Trudne sprawy (3) 19:05 Trudne sprawy (4) 20:05 Wydarzenia 20:45 Hotel 52 (21) 21:40 Ludzie Chudego (13) 22:30 Szpilki na Giewoncie (2) 23:30 Mamuśki: Nazwisko (4) 00:00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Rozwódka z dzieckiem (5) 00:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Paraliż pana ordynatora (29) 01:00 Tango z aniołem: Każdy jest księżycem (24) 01:40 Psie serce: Fiodor (4) 02:30 Wydarzenia 03:05 Oblicza Ameryki (543) - magazyn turystyczny 03:35 Hotel 52 (21) 04:25 Trudne sprawy (3) 05:15 Trudne sprawy (4) Canal + 07:10 Łapu-capu 07:25 Godzina szczytu - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,1973) 08:55 Łapu-capu extra 09:30 Po jednym na drogę - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,2009) 11:25 Shrek 2 - film animowany (USA,2004) 13:05 Moja piękna dacia - film dokumentalny (Rumunia,Hiszpania,2009) 14:00 Premiera: Tajemnice zwierząt: Niezwykła kraina - krater Ngorongoro (15) 14:55 Saga "Zmierzch": Księżyc w nowiu - horror (Australia,USA,2009) 17:10 Łapu-capu archiwum 17:30 Premiera: The Event: Zdarzenie: Inostranka (12) 18:15 Ondine - dramat obyczajowy (USA,Irlandia,2009) 20:00 Premiera: Cena prawdy - thriller (USA,2008) 21:50 Droga - dramat przygodowy (USA,2009) 23:45 Robale - horror SF (Kanada,USA,2006) 01:20 Wrogowie publiczni - film gangsterski (USA,2009) 03:35 Zwycięzca - dramat historyczny (Włochy,Francja,2009) 05:35 Agnieszka 46 - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1964) HBO 06:00 Sherlock Holmes - film kryminalny (USA,Niemcy,Wielka Brytania,2009) 08:10 Prawo ciążenia - komedia romantyczna (USA,2009) 09:40 Marzyłam o Afryce - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2000) 11:35 U2 360° - koncert w The Rose Bowl (Wielka Brytania,2010) 12:35 Niesłusznie skazany - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2010) 14:05 Houdini: Magia miłości - melodramat (Wielka Brytania,Australia,2007) 15:40 Atramentowe serce - film fantasy (Niemcy,USA,2008) 17:25 Odcinki (7) 18:00 Sherlock Holmes - film kryminalny (USA,Niemcy,Wielka Brytania,2009) 20:10 Premiera: Bez mojej zgody - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2009) 22:00 Premiera: Rodzina Borgiów (3) - serial historyczny (Kanada,Irlandia,Węgry,2011) 22:55 Złap, zakapuj, zabłyśnij - komedia (USA,2009) 00:25 High Life - komedia kryminalna (Kanada,2009) 01:45 Siostry - film obyczajowy (Francja,2009) 03:30 Filmy i gwiazdy - magazyn filmowy 04:00 Zakochany głupiec - dramat obyczajowy (Wielka Brytania,2008) HBO 2 06:00 Stare wygi - komedia (USA,2009) 07:25 Dorwać byłą - komedia romantyczna (USA,2010) 09:15 Numer - dramat obyczajowy (USA,Wielka Brytania,2008) 10:30 Jesse Stone: Bez żalu - film kryminalny (USA,2010) 11:55 Weiser - dramat psychologiczny (Niemcy,Polska,Szwajcaria,2000) 13:35 Gwiazdka Laury i tajemniczy smok Nian - film animowany (Niemcy,2009) 14:50 Julie i Julia - film biograficzny (USA,2009) 16:55 Po prostu Peck - komedia obyczajowa (USA,2009) 18:30 Dorwać byłą - komedia romantyczna (USA,2010) 20:20 Wrota do piekieł - horror (USA,2009) 22:00 Pozdrowienia z Paryża- film sensacyjny (Francja,2010) 23:30 Letnia miłość - western (Polska,2006) 01:05 Stworzeni dla siebie - komedia (USA,2009) 02:40 Żołnierze kosmosu - film SF (USA,1997) 04:50 Historia Pierre'a Woodmana - film dokumentalny (Węgry,2009) TVP Kultura 08:05 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka: Nauczyciel śpiewu (17/39) 08:10 Pomysłowy Dobromir: Pomidory (11/20) 08:20 Baśnie i bajki polskie: Poznańskie koziołki (25) 08:45 Arabela: Wielka szansa Rumburaka (10/13) 09:20 Arabela: Za dużo generałów (11/13) 10:00 Dokument tygodnia: Amerykanin w PRL-u - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 10:50 Biały Bim, Czarne Ucho - dramat obyczajowy (ZSRR,1976) 13:55 Kabaretowy alfabet Dwójki: A jak Ani Mru Mru (1) 14:20 Kabaretowy alfabet Dwójki: A jak Ani Mru Mru (2) 14:55 23. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '86. Rock non stop - koncert (Polska,1986) 16:00 17. Festiwal Sztuk Przyjemnych i Nieprzyjemnych... na wirażu - reportaż (Polska) 16:30 Letni weekend z... inteligentem: Wesele - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1972) 18:25 Letni weekend z... inteligentem: W oparach absurdu - widowisko (Polska,1962) 19:05 Letni weekend z... inteligentem: Kontrakt - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1980) 21:05 Letni weekend z... inteligentem: Spis cudzołożnic - film obyczajowy (Polska,1994) 22:20 Maanam i goście - koncert (Polska,2000) 23:25 Mocne kino nocne: Traffic - dramat sensacyjny (USA,Niemcy,2000) 01:56 Mocne kino nocne: Apostoł - dramat psychologiczny (USA,1997) 04:05 Errata do biografii: Krzysztof Kąkolewski 04:30 Sztuka mediów (14) 05:20 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 02.07.1984 08:30 Notacje: Prof. Marek Kwiatkowski. Moją największą miłością są Łazienki 08:40 Flesz historii (41) 09:00 Szerokie tory: Jeden dzień z życia aktorki komediowej w Odessie 09:30 Ostatni agent "Muszkieterów" - film dokumentalny (Polska,2001) 10:00 1920. Wojna i miłość: Biały fortepian (10-ost.) 10:45 Ex libris 11:00 Na życzenie widzów: Bareizm - film dokumentalny (Polska,1997) 12:00 Krakowskie oblicza kultury: Złota jesień krakowskiego średniowiecza 13:00 Doktor Niewo - reportaż (Polska,2005) 13:30 Cud lubelski 14:00 13 lat, 13 minut - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 15:00 O kromkę chleba... - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 15:30 Juliusz Bursche - mity i świadectwa - reportaż 16:00 Rzeka kłamstwa (1) 17:30 Jezioro Bodeńskie - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1985) 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 02.07.1984 19:30 Ogniem i mieczem według Szymona Kobylińskiego - cykl dokumentalny (Polska,1993) 20:00 Bój o Kołobrzeg - reportaż 20:30 Jak cudne są wspomnienia: Zwariowane abecadło (3/7) 21:30 Droga do "Ostrej Bramy" - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 22:05 Kresowe dzieje: Włodzimierz Wołyński 22:30 Po co nam to było?: Prywatna historia kabaretu (2) 23:05 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 02.07.1984 23:55 Zakończenie programu